The Great Equestrian Art Exhibition(ist)
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: The Skyline Exhibition Center in Canterlot is staging a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for budding young talent in the fashion world. With Rarity's connections, her spot is guaranteed, and the fashionista is all too willing to let her dear Coco tag along under one condition: she carries a little toy of Rarity's for an hour. Inside of her. In public. "Oh, dear..."


Coco walked into the bank, legs squirming uncomfortably.

"Welcome back, Miss Pommel!" the doorman exclaimed jovially. He was a fairly elderly stallion, the kind that tended to become a fixture in places with relatively low turnover rates. Bulwark in particular had been standing guard at the Manehatten branch of the Equestrian Grand Exchange for as long as she could remember. With eyes like his and a name like Bulwark, Coco had always wondered if he'd been in the military.

After tucking a bothersome bang behind her ear Coco opened her mouth to respond, only to yelp in surprise. Without warning, Rarity's little present came to life. It must have been on the lowest setting possible, but even the light buzz buried deep within her was enough to catch her off guard.

"Miss Pommel?" Bulwark asked, concerned.

Heat flooded Coco's face. "It's n-nothing," she said a little too quick and scampered off towards the teller.

Coco looked back towards the great glass doors of the bank. Her heart eagerly awaited the majesty of her mulberry-haired goddess, but was met with nothing but the milling ponies carrying about their daily routines. Where was she?

Heart beating quickly, she approached the teller and slipped him a filled bank slip. The unicorn stopped scratching his horn, put on the required false smile, and proceeded to file the paperwork. "Any specific denomination?"

Coco shifted from left to right in an effort to move the tiny buzzing egg in her vagina to a more comforting spot. The only result was to squeeze her inner walls tight against the obstruction and deliver a delicious thrill up her spine. The teller raised an eyebrow in impatient waiting or silent judgement; she did not know which.

' _Please, please, please... Don't figure it out...'_

"C-cashier's check, please." If he knew, he said nothing. With practiced ease he shut his drawer and filled the paperwork. The details were lost immediately as Coco tried to force her legs to stop wobbling.

"Sign here, please." He seemed rather rude. Nevertheless Coco quickly signed the document, grabbed the check and bolted for the door, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. That was one stop down. She quickly checked the time on her watch and moaned at the time and the pleasurable buzzing between her legs.

"Only seven minutes?" The buzzing inside her went up a notch as if to answer the question for her. It was for a good cause...

The Great Equestrian Art Exhibition, held yearly at the Skyline Exhibition Center, was the crown jewel of the fashion world. Fabrics and designers from across the globe entered for their own chance at greatness and fame. It had forever been out of her sights. As nothing but a simple seamstress in Manehatten, or a designer under the oppressive eye of Suri, there was nothing to be done about reaching the grandest dream.

Dreams always ended after all.

Except for one. _Her_. Rarity, the mare who had unshackled her from that cloud that had bound her for years, who had reawoken the flames of passion and love that had been overshadowed by the overwhelming fear of failure. From the moment Coco had laid eyes on Rarity, she felt like she was in another tepid dream, but this one never ceased. That warm smile, sweet twinkle behind those eyes, and bountiful heart... even so much as passing praise by that lovely goddess left Coco on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

How could such a creature exist? How could somepony hold such love for all whom they met, even a lowly seamstress like her? If she needed some pointers on designers, Rarity was always there. A shoulder to cry on? Once Rarity even took the first train to comfort her distraught heart. The freely-given girl's nights out given to her pitiful little soul despite Rarity going serious with her draconic boyfriend. The gentle reminders that she still held beauty despite her plain, miserable self.

Anything.

Anything. If there was ever a desire Rarity made of her, it was done.

Rarity had shown and given her so much. She was back on her feet, finally back in her apartment (after a more than generous loan by Rarity), and running a stable business. With a single wistful desire mentioned in passing to her goddess, she had a chance to go to the world-renowned art exhibition she'd dreamed about her entire life. The first and most absurd dream, finally made a reality. After a certain... _unusual_ request.

Coco tripped as she tried to take a step down the central business district streets. Rarity must have taken pity on her as the vibrator decreased its whine enough for her to walk at a reasonable pace. Coco smoothed her white blouse and green jacket in order to settle her nerves. She still wore a long black sundress that prevented anypony from seeing anything inappropriate, but that never quite stopped the increasing dampness on her panties. Oh, goddesses, she was getting aroused. Well how could she not? Rarity's one demand of her to grant Coco access to the expo was currently nestled deep within her most intimate of places.

She eyed the passing ponies as she walked. Not a one realized what she was doing. In spite of herself she clutched her purse tighter to her chest. Some rash instinct made the gesture comfortable as if it'd protect her from judging eyes. One hour. Rarity said she had to carry her little egg inside of her for one hour. It was a price worth paying. If not for the art exhibition, then for her.

There was a distinct atmosphere of cheer in the air that contrasted heavily with the imposition demanded of her. Families were already out and about in the busy streets of Manehatten doing one of millions of various deeds. It was currently just a little past noon so the streets were already filled to bursting with bikers, salaraystallions, and the like. Not once did she see the impeccable mane that belonged to Rarity, or the undoubtable worship from some of the more uncouth stallions upon laying eye on her for the first time. Not that her behavior was any different. Still, she imagined the vibrator trapped behind her panties didn't have too much of a range. She had to be somewhere...

The sudden burst of pleasure was almost unbearable as the vibrator suddenly increased its assault on her fragile walls. The message was clear: go about your business. Coco could not stop herself from giving a shameless vocal cry of pleasure as she clutched the crosswalk light pole for support.

"Are you okay, miss?" came the squeaky voice of an overly polite gray colt. He was a chubby little thing dressed in conservative clothing, likely form one of the more fundamental celestial worshippers. He had his mother's hand clutched tight as all good little fillies and colts do while in public. She was a tall thing currently in rapid conversation with somepony likely to be her husband.

"Yes, thank you." she said as a rivulet of excitement rolled down her leg. She clenched her thighs together to catch it only to increase the sensations against her tight walls.

"Are you sure, miss? Your face is really red." She'd be surprised if it wasn't. Another dollop of marecum slid down her leg. She was absolutely soaked; both legs and panties were caked in sweat and her more unmentionable fluids. She rubbed her thighs together to feel the wicked slick feeling.

"I'm certain." And with that the crosswalk light turned green. Rather than face any more uncomfortable questions, Coco moved on at a brisk walk in hopes of blending into the Manehattan sprawl.

The vibrator within her pussy still kept its constant little hum. Purse clutched to her chest so hard she could feel the little tuft of fur above her sternum, she tried her best to keep a steady pace as she thought about her situation. Rarity had been going steady with her draconic boyfriend for quite some time now. They had their own girl's night out every once in a while, but nothing romantic, at least until she was lulled into the world of dreams. Rarity had of course tried to help her get out a little bit more, but Coco just never felt all that comfortable around others for extended periods of time. She liked the gentle rumble of a thunderstorm and the musty scent of a good book, the steady hum of a sewing machine and the folds of fabric beneath her fingers. Every dress was a puzzle to be put together. Rarity was the first to truly share her love for the hobby.

She sighed as soon as she thought that magic four-letter word. It would never happen. Rarity was taken. And yet... well, this wasn't a situation she expected to be in ever in her life. Of all things to make her do, Rarity chose... _this_?

Deep inside, the muscles of her own sacred sheath twitched. How could Rarity be so depraved to ask her to do something like this? In public, no less? More importantly, why hadn't she said no? Why had her heart leapt to such a degree that she all but forced the little device deep within herself on the spot? Coco didn't consider herself that sexually active. A little alone time every once in a while helped blow off a little steam, but no stallions, mares, or perverted kinks of any kind were there to assist.

Did... did Rarity have an interest in her, or was she just some means to a kinky end? Was Rarity silently watching from the darkness with a hand up her skirt, rubbing wildly as she struggled? Coco had to stop herself and lean against the wall for a moment. Already she was panting and sweating from the stimulation, let alone the obscene thoughts now running through her head.

No.

No, Rarity helped her.

Rarity was a national hero. There was no way she would stoop so low as to take advantage of any mare that caught her eye like that. Spike had to know. He might even have approved.

The thought made Coco blush all the harder. She could feel her own pert nipples rubbing against her confines of her bra. She was drenched. Looking down she saw another dollop now openly roll down her leg. Coco looked around for something to fix the problem. Across the street was a small mini mall full of tourist traps. No doubt they were equipped with bathrooms. At the very least she'd be able to clean herself up a little and dry off the font of love juice soaking her panties and thighs. She quickly sped up and entered the store, not caring about the complaints she might earn from weaving her way through the crowd. All she wanted was to quickly get through the crowd and into the nearest women's restroom. All the stalls were empty, thank Celestia.

Jiggling the door lock one more time to make sure it was secure—a pony couldn't be _too_ careful—Coco took a moment to take stock of her situation. Rarity didn't seem to like her going into the bathroom as the vibrator shot up another twitch. Well, either that or she wanted to make doing her business a little more difficult.

She lifted the hem of her dress to see what state her panties had been left in. A large damp patch spread to every corner of her white-striped periwinkle drawers. Her own excitement had absolutely soaked everything. Damp patches stained little bits of her sundress. A horrible thoughts occurred to her: how many ponies had seen some sex stain on her and said nothing? The thought made her nethers switch a little more.

"Oh, Miss Rarity, what have you done to me?" Of all things she was getting excited about, it had to be the thought of showing off her delicates in public like a common trollop.

A single white and very lacy garter slung to her right leg. A thing of Rarity's, it was a very nice piece if her own juices hadn't stained it. A little pink battery clung to it that powered the thing currently giving her so much grief. A thin pink cord snaked its way into her panties.

Removing the garment was a little tricky with how it stuck to her legs. Fresh clean air brushed across her nethers and she gave a sharp intake of breath. Her own clit was engorged and begging for attention.

Oh, she just wanted to put a hand between her thighs and rub herself raw.

Before she could even conceive of the pleasures or follie of that thought, the bathroom door opened. Light steps tapped across the linoleum. The figure stopped for second... and then entered the stall adjacent to hers.

Rarity. It had to be her. It _had_ to be her. Rarity had lost sight of her and then followed her into the bathroom to make sure she wasn't disobeying the rules and taking out the vibrator.

"Ah!" After the vocal scream she bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. The vibrator had jumped to what it felt was its maximum and her legs all but gave out under her. The vibe returned to its previous level but not before her neighbor suddenly became silent.

She could feel the frantic heartbeat in her skull. The feeble organ was ready to erupt from a cocktail of fear, and more importantly, arousal. Everything between her legs was absolutely caked in the heady scent of sex and sweat. As quietly as she could possibly manage, she retrieved a little bit of tissue paper and began wiping away the excess. Every breath came in quiet, panicked gasps in order to not alert her companion. If it was Rarity, she'd undoubtedly want to hear her squeal like a little girl in her first heat. But if it wasn't she couldn't possibly deal with the shame.

She cleaned herself with slow, measured strokes before taking a breath to deal with the literal source of the problem. Her current roll was already soaked through and was discarded. She'd never known she could be so... well, productive. Gathering another, she began a slow wipe of her clean shaven mound. Her body betrayed her and she couldn't stop the slight buck of her hips at the attention. It got even worse as she approached that little button standing proudly atop her vagina.

' _It's just a little cleanup_ ,' she said quickly to herself before quickly making the final rubdown across her clit. She couldn't stop the little coo of pleasure and the arc of pleasure as her nethers throbbed at finally being given proper attention.

Her neighbor said something but it was lost on her in the blind dash towards the sink and then the door. Her panties were absolutely drenched and unsalvageable until they got a proper cleaning and were thus balled up in paper towel and shoved into a corner of her purse. She had meant to clean herself up in order to survive the ordeal, but soaked as they were, they'd never survive added "encouragement" by her mistress.

Friend. Not mistress.

Her sheath throbbed in response. She needed a plan to survive the remaining time. And probably some new panties now that she thought about it.

Rarity's eyes must have been on her again as the vibrator jumped another notch. Removing the little egg hadn't even crossed her mind, shockingly. Was she just seeing if Coco was fulfilling her end of the bargain and keeping her little toy deep within? No time to wonder. Coco entered the first clothing store she saw, not even taking the time to see where she had gone. The clothes were at least tasteful enough to wear, even if no pony would be seeing what she intended to buy. Coco jumped a little as the vibrator jumped another level. This time she tripped and stumbled as her legs, already fatigued from activity and a constant haze of arousal.

"Miss?" She had attracted the attention of one of the store's attendants. She was a cute little earth pony with an auburn mane. She was likely one of the many college kids that took part time jobs in order to pad out their budget. "Are you okay?" she said as she peered around a casual shirt rack.

Coco's hands quickly went to her rump and made extra sure she hadn't accidentally flashed the mare or any other pony in the store. "I-I-I'm fine." She was totally not fine. The thin little fingers of mare cum were already building on her lips. It would take only the slightest provocation for the flood to come, her recently-discovered kink for exhbitionism not helping the matter in the slightest.

After a few furtive mumbles Coco quickly dismissed herself to the women's undergarment section. The attendant tried to follow, some other query or complaint on her lips, but the only thing on Coco's mind was to hide her coming orgasm. Rarity was backing her further and further into a corner until she was ready to pop and scream. As she made her escape she could feel the steady drip of precum falling onto the plush store carpet.

Coco grabbed a handful of panties and dashed into the closet changing rooms. She tossed the garments into a corner and did her best to calm her breathing. She wasn't going to make it another minute like this, let alone the remaining quarter hour. To make matters worse, she heard the adjacent door, once again, open and shut.

It had to be her. It just had to.

Thoughts of it being another were far from Coco's mind. Right now her entire world was the insatiable lust tearing at her insides. She hiked her skirt up and placed a hand firmly on her mound, feeling the moisture. She was so wet again after only just a few minutes. After finding a seat, she placed her other hand against her soft chest and kneaded the nipple under the clothes.

A finger explored the silky confines of her walls. She closed her eyes and imagined Rarity strolling forward and wiping the door wide open as she sat on the chair with a hand fiddling with her cooch. Her eyes would draw down to her naughty snatch and she spread her legs both in her dream and real life.

Her goddess would smile and nod approvingly, her eyes watching with careful judgement and barely controlled desire behind those eyes. Another finger joined the first and she found a deliciously moist spot deep within. The vibrator was drowning in her fluids, but Coco dared not remove it out of convenience; she'd given her word.

Reaching under her blouse, she began to toy and tweak the little nipple. Her thrusts became more and more forceful as the train built up steam. She was close, so very close. Her pelvis began to twitch and buck involuntarily as she began to approach her peak.

"You will cum only when I tell you to," Rarity would say. She would lie back on the chair, displaying her wares like a harlot. Rarity would stand there and fold her delicate arms underneath her proud breasts and torturously wait. Despite the call of nature and her desperate, horny body's command and a thumb currently playing with her love button, she looked Rarity in the eyes and waited for that command. Rarity would take out a little controller and push the vibrator to its absolute limit and her moist cavern would explode with sensation.

"Please," she begged to the air.

"Come for me, darling."

Coco slid her hand into her slit and pinched her nipples harshly. The floodgates opened and she lifted her slender backside off the seat as her body quaked with an earth-shattering orgasm. Panting and squealing, the image of Rarity would smile and lick her lips, further plunging Coco into orgasmic bliss at Rarity's acceptance of her debauchery. She could feel little bits of her love juice splattering against the floor before she collapsed, completely spent.

Coco's mind had shut down, drained of all will to act like the good little girl she was and certainly wished she could still continue to be. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see... a closed door. A part of her was disappointed for letting her overactive imagination get away with some particularly vulgar, if erotic, fantasies while another part of her pined for the fantastical audience. Yet as she lay there panting and sweating, a content smile tugged at her lips.

She looked awful. The dressing mirror showed a woman with completely disheveled clothes and a hand each up her crotch and shirt. Her mane was utterly hopeless as well. Despite the little booth now smelling of nothing but sex, she couldn't think of another way she would have had this go.

The neighboring stall opened and light steps stopped at her door. It opened; Coco had forgotten to lock it.

Rarity stood there with the smallest smile on her face. Her clothes, normally immaculate in public, were somewhat ruffled. Her white blouse was creased and the top button was undone. A pair of perky nipples stuck through the fabric.

The thought paralyzed her lungs. Not only had she gotten the closest look she would ever get in her entire life of those magnificent globes, a memory she wouldn't forget to her dying day, but had Rarity just been _playing with herself_!?

Coco tried to stand. After fumbling for a moment she did manage some sense of propriety and pulled her skirt down and fixed her own blouse. "R-R-Rarity, I..." Her breath hitched in her through. She swallowed, forcing herself to continue. "S-sorry that you saw me like this and—" She stopped. Rarity's eyes were on the vibrator now swaying pendulously from the garter. Oh, no, was Rarity going to think she had deliberately taken it out?

Rarity strolled forward and grabbed Coco by each shoulder. She wasn't sure what was going on behind those lovely blue eyes, but she'd—Rarity just kissed her.

It was immediately apparent that this wasn't a gentle stroke of affection or reward for a job well done. Rarity smashed her lips against her own in craven need with her tongue exploring her without protest or permission. Her idol's pert, perfect mounds squished deliciously against her own relatively flat chest. Coco moaned and melted into the kiss and went slack against Rarity's firm grip, the unicorn mare all too willing to take charge. Soon the two of them smacked against the rear wall. Rarity's hands grabbed a fistful of cloth behind her back and forced her little self into the mare's embrace. Coco didn't even bother complaining about the roughhousing; under her, it was divine.

Despite the need for oxygen building in her lungs. Coco did not pull away from the savage kiss. Just as the shadows began creeping in on the corners of her eyes, Rarity finally pulled away with a string of saliva connecting the two mares' lips. Such was the delirium coating her mind she wasn't sure which one of them was gasping for breath harder.

"I am going to _ravish_ you tonight."

As much as the fire in her loins demanded Rarity to take her on the spot, public humiliation be damned, the tone of her voice was dripping with finality. "Y-yes, Rarity," she said as she regained her breath. She would not question Rarity's statement. Even if Rarity was going serious with her draconic beau, if her mistress demanded Coco's adoration and devotion, she had it. Rarity was a national hero, idol, and she saved her from a fate of soul-crushing submission under Suri. Rarity, her shining star, saved her, and she wanted _her_.

If Rarity wanted to have her with or even over her boyfriend, then her body was hers to command.

"The train leaves at four. Don't be late."

On her mistress' command, Coco wouldn't miss it for the world.

* * *

Comments are not only welcome, but encouraged!  
For further information and chapter commentary, visit my page on Fimfiction under the username: Journeyman

Feel free to bother me on my tumblr under the username doctoredmundsirus.


End file.
